Past Events
Besides the livestreams and the tiny chats, there were other things that brought the fandom together; and those things did not necessarily have to include ask blogs or AUs. Ye Old Onceler Prom Way back when during the fandom's smaller days, we had a tinychat prom together, very similar to the tumblr prom variation. It was organized and started up here. The date it occured was on a Friday, March 30; overall, the tinychat event went well. There was even a voting that took place for a prom King and Queen. A second one was later organized by classicteacake and was also known as Lorax Prom. This one went smoothly too. Unite the Lorax Fandom There was an event where every Holiday, people would sign up to be paired randomly with partners who they would anonymously give gifts to. You could give fanart, fanfics, videos, anything possible at all. There was a blog that took care of it all, and worked as both the main directory and the hub before it went down. The old url was "unite-the-lorax-fandom" at the time, and when it went down was later replaced at a new blog that kept the url without the hyphens. It is run by a mod with no affiliations or connections to the previous. Like the old though, it runs secret santa holiday themed events. You can though see a cached version of what the old blog looked like over at the Internet Wayback Machine. Onceler Panty Raid An event where participants will raid the belongings of any and all ask blogs, excluding those who don't wish to participate themselves. It occurs every now and then with no set date, and sometimes it does so with the occasional twist. This was not something that started out planned; it began when tumblr user swaggermimint took a screenshot of the tags the ask blog mr-oncelers-secretary employed. You can see where it evolved from there here. Basically the two held a joke "raid" on some of the Onceler ask blogs in the spirit of the spongebob quote, and when other people wanted to join in, it slowly organized until you have the event that exists today. Because who doesn't want to roleplay break ins and theft? The raider's main blog to congregrate sprang up here, and four raids were successfully held. The way it worked was that everyone knew when the raid commenced when the first kickoff post was made at that blog, with a picture of The Gentleman in his stockings - from there, everyone reblogged that post with their spoils. Basically, this was done using whatever medium wanted to present them. The entire event was completely open to interpretation; people could roleplay, send asks, draw art whatever a person excelled at. Creativity was highlighted, and very up to your own tastes. In the past, blogs have even hosted minigames, such as the one held by Snug. If you're wondering why the kickoff post is always a picture of The Gentleman exactly, it's because the raid itself is where the headcanon that he had a stocking collection was born. The headcanon that was immediately adopted into canon. No I'm not joking. The Lorax Anniversary Challenge During the fandom's anniversary, this was a challenge that took place a week prior to the big anniversary. You see, not only is it the anniversary of the 2012 lorax movie and the fandom itself, it's also all on the same day as Dr Seuss' birthday himself. The first challenge was organized on this blog, and the second one was organized seperately here. The idea was that each day had a theme, and participants would create something for it. Some people opted to do their own special version of the challenge as well. The two tags most used are #oncelerversary and #loraxchallenge. Others Though not events by any definition of the world themselves, during holidays, these tags are the ones to follow; on christmas, all christmas or other holiday related lorax posts go in the tag #thneedmas. Of course, other seussdom related posts are allowed too. The same idea goes for the tag #truffula tines which is the same concept but for valentines day instead.